


Сильнее

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Любопытство обязательно приведёт Фуруичи вновь.
Kudos: 4





	Сильнее

Тоджо лежал на пропечённой солнцем крыше дома, которую недавно закончил чинить, дремал и вполуха слушал болтовню Фуруичи. Иногда ему казалось, тот специально его находит — чтобы выговориться. Это бывало редко, но всё же периодически случалось ещё с последнего класса школы, когда Фуруичи остался без Оги, путешествующего по Демонии, и, видимо, без собеседника. Больше его вряд ли кто-то слушал или хотя бы не пенял ему за что-нибудь. А Тоджо? Ему было лень, вот Фуруичи и приходил к нему. Да и неловко обижать настолько слабого. В разряд гопников для битья Фуруичи не вписывался, если уж как-то определять: относился скорее к щенятам и котятам, которых Тоджо подбирал при возможности и нянчил. Правда потом, когда до Тоджо дошло, что демоны вселялись в Фуруичи по его желанию, упорно подбивал того на драки. Фуруичи через раз соглашался. А иногда, победив, отпускал очередного демона, садился или ложился рядом, довольный, и продолжал свою болтовню. Год сменялся годом, а всё же пару раз за сезон Фуруичи наведывался к нему или они сталкивались случайно, чаще всего приходя на одну и ту же ишиямовскую разборку покрупнее. 

Тоджо совестливо вздохнул, сон его уже отпустил, а тут болтали и болтали. Он решил всё-таки прислушаться. Зря. Фуруичи возмущённо говорил, что его воспринимают и хотят совсем не так, как того хочет он, и что-то про сладких мальчиков.

— А разве нет?

— Нет, — Фуруичи ответил даже не с возмущением, а как-то расстроенно и самую каплю зло.

Тоджо приподнялся, облокотившись на одну руку, и посмотрел наконец на Фуруичи. Внимательно так, заинтересованно.

Фуруичи, в распахнутой генеральской шинели этой своей Дивизии, ходил вперёд-назад.

Изящный, невысокий, с мягкими на вид серебристыми волосами. И в каждом его шаге было столько тяжести, власти и эмоций, что картина получалась любопытная. Фуруичи всё ещё — как всегда — выглядел откровенно смазливо. Но забыть, что ему покорно подчинялся сильнейший отряд демонов? Ха. Раньше-то свои яйца Фуруичи демонстрировал в исключительных ситуациях: когда уже не помогало прятаться за плечом Оги, юбкой Хильды и спинами демонов, когда хороший удар кулаком не решал проблем и требовались слаженные действия по организации этих кулаков и точных атак в нужный момент. Тогда-то да, у Фуруичи находились и яйца, и мозги, и командирский голос. Но в остальном он раньше был как пушинка — казалось, вдарь, и улетит, и земли больше не коснётся. Дерзкий и пугливый, котёнок-подросток: шипит, хвост пушит, даже когтями подрать может, но тогда сразу же, сам испугавшись, сиганёт прочь. Прошло совсем немного лет, и его уверенность в своих силах, совсем не фальшивка, окрепла; костюм наконец сел по росту. Вырос кот: шёрстка шелковистая, ступает мягко, но самоуверен, но бьёт точно, не промахиваясь, не отступая без нужды, и жизней под четыреста — одна собственная и демонические.

— Что, и демона завалить можешь?

— Ну, могу, — Фуруичи пожал плечами. Он, сосредоточенный на своих эмоциях, ходил туда-сюда и на Тоджо не смотрел. — А толку? Не интересно. Они и так подчиняются мне по контракту. А моё тело, — тут он хмыкнул, — берегут, как ни одному телохранителю и любовнику не снилось. Я же че-ло-век.

— Избранный для них?

— Типа того. Как будто что сделают мне. Много времени прошло с первого раза, в смысле, с первого контракта. Плюс триста девяносто четыре к выносливости добавь. Я могу их выдержать, могу и измотать. Сам могу. Неважно, как я выгляжу. То есть, важно, но не в том смысле.

— Я сильнее демонов.

Фуруичи резко остановился, повернулся и, замерев, уставился на Тоджо. Настороженно, чуть ли не испуганно, будто вообще забыл, что не сам с собою тут болтает о личном. Тоджо был не силён в разговорах — если только того не требовала работа, да и тогда... Так что он ничего добавлять не стал, только открыто встретил взгляд Фуруичи. Было видно, как кипит работа в его мозгу. Почти милое зрелище.

Наконец Фуруичи отмер и очень спокойно, миролюбиво произнёс:

— Конечно, сильнее. Ты же свой, ишиямовский. Сколько бы лет не прошло.

Тоджо испытал бы гордость — признание силы всегда грело, — если бы только не узнал эту манеру речи. Сам он подобный тон приберегал для уличных животных и несговорчивых клиентов.

— Мне надо идти. Ещё встретимся, Тоджо.

— Ну покеда.

И Фуруичи поспешно сбежал. 

Пусть он шёл медленно, Тоджо отчётливо видел: тот, со всем возможным достоинством генерала, на самом деле улепётывает. Как кошак. Всё-таки некоторые вещи остались прежними, и это было даже забавно.

Тоджо заулыбался. Часто котятки и молодые псы к нему возвращались, ну любили они его, что поделаешь, да и он сам прикипал к ним душой — в итоге кормил, обустраивал им деревянные будки, мягкие лежанки из старых подушек и просторные вольеры, пока не удавалось пристроить их в хорошие руки. С пристраиванием и всеми медицинскими сложностями хорошо помогала Шизука, да и он работал постоянно в разных местах и находил подходящих хозяев. А вот насчёт тёплых чувств Фуруичи неизвестно, конечно, но любопытство обязательно приведёт его вновь. Он вернётся.

Да и демоны в Ишияме не переводились, как ни странно. Остатки группировки «Соломон» периодически пытались то объединиться и возродиться, то просто отомстить за очередную неудавшуюся попытку. Или одиночки со своими демонами прибивались к какой-нибудь банде и та наращивала мощь, влияние. Его любимая сестрёнка Шизука со своей святоишиямовской компанией, он сам или вот заглядывавший на огонёк Фуруичи решали эти проблемы. Куниеда хорошо помогала до той поры, пока не получила весточку о своей маме и не отправилась на поиски. Где она теперь, было неизвестно, но Химекава вроде следил за ситуацией, и на него в таких вопросах можно положиться. Ога пропадал в Демонии, а Канзаки с Химекавой обычно решали дела человеческие, в их бизнес Тоджо не лез и не собирался. 

Вмазывая чудаку с демонической силой в очередной потасовке — тот всё-таки оказался слабак, улетел с первого удара, Тоджо совсем не удивился появившемуся рядом Фуруичи. Даже неинтересно: стоило ему прийти, как на место разборки опустилась тишина. Глупые, нужно бежать или сразу попытаться ударить. Потом — уже — будет поздно. Фуруичи произнёс несколько странных длинных имён, замер на мгновение и с кровожадной улыбкой кинулся в драку. Когда-то Тоджо думал, что это он загадочное заклинание произносит, но нет, это были просто имена призываемых демонов. Похоже, Фуруичи развлекался, постоянно выбирая разных или наоборот какие-то успешные комбинации, сложившиеся тандемы. Тоджо точно не знал, но он знал другое: с дракой покончено. Фуруичи в демоническом модусе слишком быстрый. К сожалению. Привычная опустошённость жгла, не вышло славно подраться сегодня. Неудовлетворённость дракой была одной из самых ужасных, преследующих его вещей в жизни. И Фуруичи, главное, сейчас не предложишь — не дело мешать в кучу противников со злым умыслом и дружеский спарринг. Оставалось только наблюдать за Фуруичи: а тот уже закончил с последним, повернулся к нему и, ещё не глядя, облизнулся. А потом, заметив взгляд Тоджо и внимательно на него посмотрев, облизнулся снова. 

В отличие от мнения окружающих, понимать намёки Тоджо умел. Хотя... Не было это уже никаким намёком. Только будущей реальностью, которая вот-вот наполнится новыми красками.


End file.
